


Gliding In

by Sherlock1110



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cuffs, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Mild CBT, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean, Submission, Suspension Bondage, hog tie, ring gags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Cas has some fun with Dean





	Gliding In

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr 
> 
> I’m hoping to put my toe in the water a little more in this fandom, hope you like it!

“Hello, Dean.” 

“What?” The hunter spun on his toe. “Cas. I thought you’d be more Humpty Dumpty without your wings, but no you glide in and appear out of nowhere.”

Cas tipped his head on one side. “Why is that a problem?” 

“It’s not.” Dean put the gun he was cleaning down and turned to face him properly. “What can I do for you, Cas?”

“Where’s Sam?”

“Out. Some musical theatre prancy thing in Topeka.”

“Didn’t you work a case there?” 

Dean shrugged. “Probably. I swear we’ve been in every city across America. I’m assuming my brother wasn’t the reason for you gliding into my room.”

Cas took an overbearing step in until he was within inches of the younger man. Then he snapped his fingers, the door swung shut behind him and bolted itself shut. 

The hunter grinned. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“On your bed.”

Dean scrambled across the room and clambered up onto his bunk, his dick already getting hard in his pants. 

“Get those pants off. And the shirt.”

Dean was more than happy to comply, he stripped out of his clothes as quickly as he could. 

“Hands and knees.”

Cas ditched his coat over the back of the nearest chair and paced towards his prey on the bed. He ran his hand over Dean’s pale smooth ass then let his palm drop hard. The sub barely flinched. It would take a lot more than that to even begin to get a reaction out of Dean. But that was ok, because Cas could give him a lot more when he wanted a reaction. 

He lent over and blew into the younger man’s hole. “You’re absolutely positive Sam is out.”

“You locked the door, Cas-”

That made the angel bite down hard on one pale ass cheek. It didn’t hurt, but still, “Ow! Yes, sir. I’m sure, sir.”

“Good. Such a shame you couldn’t come to that conclusion the first time round.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” 

“Hmm...” Cas pondered walking up and down the side of the bed. “I’ve always found you never mean your apologies. Not unless you’re sobbing on the edge of release first.”

“Sir, I-”

“Quiet, Winchester. I’m thinking... But if you’re sobbing on the edge of release there’s an argument you still don’t really care.”

The younger man wanted to argue at this point, wanted to say something to make Cas stop speaking aloud, but his training held firm. That and the fact that the Dom wasn’t appreciative of his last apology, he didn’t want to stack up a tally. It had been a while since they had played. 

With a simple hand on Dean’s lower back, the angel had the hunter flat on his stomach. 

With a snap of Cas’ fingers, Dean was pinned to the bed in his own bedroom. They usually played in Cas’. 

“Cas, what the-”

“I don’t trust that you will remain still on your own. And I do not want to have to punish you today. Is that ok, boy?” He added, sarcastically. It was something he had picked up on from Dean himself, that added question that didn’t mean the obvious. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean whispered, choosing to remain quiet otherwise. He knew Cas would come back with the cuffs and toys. They both preferred the intimacy of being manhandled into a position as opposed to physically forced into one. 

The angel was gone for several minutes and all Dean could do was stare at the same spot on the wall. He almost jerked in surprise when the door flew back into the bookshelf behind it. Then it swung shut as casually as it could, leaving Cas in the hunter’s room beside him. He released the younger man from the hold and held out the leather cuffs. “Get to it then.”

Doing as he was told, Dean buckled the cuffs around his wrists. It was so different to the cuffs/ropes/zip ties that they usually got caught out with on cases. Cas had made sure to make play completely different. 

He soon had them on his hands and feet and then he laid on his back, spread eagle. 

“Who told you to get into that position?”

“Cas-” Dean tried, frowning. 

Rather than responding verbally, the angel reached out and used the semi hard cock sticking upwards as an almost lever. He jerked the sub around until he was on his side. 

Perplexed, Dean chose not to speak. 

There were several, long moments while Cas paced up and down the side of the bed again, running the nails of one hand over Dean’s flank. 

“Bend your knees, hands behind your back.”

Obeying instantly found his arms pinned behind him and his chest thrusted out. After a few minutes, Cas had both hands and feet chained up behind him, in a frog tie. But he wasn’t content. For a start, he could barely get to the sub’s cock so he reached for the spreader bar he brought back with him and buckled it just above his knees. 

Once he was happy they were spread far enough apart to be causing a delicious strain in the hunter’s back and thighs, he picked him up and dumped him on the edge of the bunk, then dropped to his knees. 

Dean’s eyes went wide as Cas opened his mouth wide and swallowed his length down whole. 

“Oh god,” he thrust immediately, but all he achieved was a wobble far too close to the floor for his liking. 

The angel pulled off with a pop. “Do keep still, pet, or you’ll end up on the floor and I don’t imagine it will be that comfortable.”

“Yes, sir,” he muttered just as Cas leant forward and sucked his length in again. Then almost out of nowhere there was a sharp pinch at the base of his cock and he realised the bastard and stuck a cock ring around his fully hard length. “Cas!” He snapped. 

The Dom took a step back at that, his eyes going dangerously hard. “I wanted to play with you. I came in here looking for not just my pleasure, but yours. But you’ve just lost yours.”

“No, please, sir, I’m sorry.”

Shaking his head, Cas began to tie a length of rope around the hog tie, wrapping it around his sub’s chest at equidistant intervals. Then he threw it up over the rafters so it was secure and pulled him up with ease. 

Within minutes, Dean was suspended from the ceiling, hanging over his bed. He felt his head gripped back, his neck exposed. Cas slipped a ring into his mouth and buckled it up behind his head. His position made him drool immediately. Cas couldn't help but stand back and admire the view for a moment. He soon knocked some sense into himself and began wrapping a length of hemp rope around the younger man’s cock and balls, eventually cocooning it all the way to the head until about half an inch remained. He tied the end to a set of weights which he let fall. 

“Argh!” Came a muffled grunt from the sub as he rocked to accommodate the rope. Cas merely leant forward, grabbed it and tugged, eliciting a sharp squeal from the hunter. 

“Suddenly turned into a little girl, have you, Dean?” 

The blond was shaking his head resolutely, blushing bright red as drool pooled in his mouth and down his chin. 

Suddenly Cas was below him, sprawled out on the bed. As easy as anything, he lowered the younger man down until he was six inches above his clothed cock. Ignoring his button, he undid his flies and let it spring free through his pants. 

“Go on then,” Cas ordered, lowering him a tad more. 

After a deliciously long drawn out tension, Dean was low enough to latch onto his cock. 

“Yeah! That’a boy.”


End file.
